I'm leaving
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: Deidara is sick and tired of being treated like the Akatsuki's little whore, so he leaves. And with that, everyone gets worried.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sick and tired of being treated like your little love toy." Eveyone looked at the youngest member of Akatsuki. "I'm not your whore. I hate how you guys treat me, so I'm leaving." Deidara was standing at the front door of the hideout, in his midrift shirt and purple shorts, not wearing his overcoat, and a backpack slung over his back. No one said anything. "Say goodbye to your little slut. You're not seeing me again." He said as he turned and left the hideout. "There goes my best friend." Hidan mumbled. "He's sincere this time, that little fucker. He's not coming back." No one knew Deidara better than Hidan. "DAMN! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM, THEN! YOU GUYS!" Kisame yelled, standing up. Hidan stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "YOU DON'T GET IT, ASSHOLE! HE DOESN'T TRUST US ANYMORE! DIDN'T YOU SEE, FUCKER?! HE JUST LEFT! NOT EVEN MUCH OF A MOTHER-FUCKING GOODBYE!" Kisame stared in shock at Hidan. "But, Hida-" "THERE'S NO FUCKING BUTS! THE KID HATES US NOW! YOU SAW HIM! YOU SAW THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! FUCKING ANGER! FUCKING HATRED! WHAT DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!" Tears streamed out of Kisame's eyes. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING CRYING?!" Hidan yelled. "I never treated him like a slut..." "YEAH, NOT YOU, BUT WHAT ABOUT FUCKING EVERYONE ELSE?!" Itachi stood up and smacked Hidan. "Stop yelling. You're scaring fish bait."

It wasn't until after Itachi smacked him that Hidan was too, crying. "You're only fooling yourself, saying that you don't wanna go after him." Itachi said. "Just admit it, then we will go." "What are we fucking waiting for...?" Hidan whispered. "Lets go, you guys." Itachi nodded. "Now how hard was that?" Hidan glared at him through his misty eyes. "Shut up, bastard."

* * *

'Where do I go? I don't wanna go back there.' Deidara thought to himself. 'The hotel is the first place they would think to look.' Deidara had ran out sobbing several times before this, and always, someone would find him in the lobby of the hotel. 'So, no-go on the hotel. I'll go into a city or something...' He slipped off a branch he was jumping on and cut a deep gash in his arm when he fell. "FUCK! keep it in Deidara...no one's around to hear your cry..." Dei mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi and Hidan eventually rounded up a search squad with Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Tobi, and Kakuzu, just because Hidan bribed him into doing it. "I never saw Deidara act like that before...not even in grade school...it's like he just fucking snapped or something..." "It's because he DID _fucking snap_, dumbass. You saw him. You know this." Pein said, leaping from tree to tree." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, _leader-sama, _but I'm pretty sure you're guilty of ass-fucking him, too." Pein glared at him. "Do you want to die today? I'm pretty sure you don't, so I'd recommend you keep your dumbass mouth shut."

"Tobi never did anything to hurt Dei-senpai, what was he talking about?" Itachi sighed. "We did some very bad things to Deidara-san, Tobi. Even me. You, Kisame, and Konan are the only ones who haven't hurt him in the way we are talking about." Tobi gasped. "w-what did you guys do...?" Tobi asked. Itachi sighed. "Remember the time you found bad videos in Hidan's room? ("HEY!") Tobi nodded. "We did that kind of stuff to him." Tobi thought for a second. "So you guys acted like you were in the 'Whores of Love' video?" Itachi's face got red, Pein's nose started bleeding, and Hidan started laughing his ass off. "y-yes...?" Itachi mumbled.

* * *

Deidara sat in the place where he gashed his arm for a bit. 'I wonder if they're worried about me?' He thoght. "Haha! I doubt it! It's not like I care anyways!" Deidara tried lauging by himself for a bit. "hahahahahahaha...I miss Sasori-danna..."


	3. Chapter 3

"This area is fucking big...We might never fucking find him!" Hidan whined. "You'll live, you'll live." Kakuzu grunted. "No, I won't! He's my best friend! I'll fucking DIE without him!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I'm your boyfriend and you don't even notice when I'm gone for a week." Hidan pouted. "He fucking means a lot to me. I love him more than I love you." With that, Kakuzu jumped on Hidan and started strangling him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY?!" Hidan didn't even try to struggle, which was unusual. "Kakuzu! Stop! You're killing him!" Kisame yelled, trying to pull Kakuzu off of Hidan.

"Are-are you okay?!" Kisame picked up Hidan. "Yeah. I deserved it." Kisame hugged him, crying. "No, you didn't." "yes, I fucking did, don't be a bitch." He was breathing hard and there were bruises on his neck. "You almost killed him, JERK!" Kisame yelled at Kakuzu. "..." "You should be ashamed of yourself." Itachi said, looking disgusted. "I'm not the ONLY one who should be ashamed. Hidan seems to be cheating on me." "I'm not cheating on you...you damn fucker." "Yeah. That doesn't saying anything to me." "I wouldn't cheat on you! Just because I love someone-" "Shut up."

* * *

Deidara decided to camp out where he fell, he was pretty well hidden. "I kinda regret my decisions. I wanna go home." Deidara thought for a second. "No, I'm not going back there. I'm just a slut to them. They don't miss me." He started bawling. "I'm an idiot..."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it. I'm going home. I obviously have no reason to be with you guys out here anymore, see ya." Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's shoulder as he was turning around. "Wait." Kakuzu turned to look at Hidan just as he kissed him. "Have a safe trip home." Kakuzu walked away without a word. Pein looked at the masochist. "Suck up." Hidan rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit." All of a sudden, Tobi tripped on his branch, just haning by his cloak, face-to-face with a familiar blue-eyed blonde. Deidara looked at Tobi in shock. "_Dei-senpai..._" Tobi whispered. All of a sudden, totally unexpected, Deidara pulled Tobi out of the branch and hugged him. "WHAAA! TOBI!~" Deidara cried.

Everyone jumped down from their trees to see what the hell was going on, which was pretty obvious. Deidara had an emotional breakdown. "DEI-DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled, hugging his childhood friend. "I missed you so much!" Deidara cried harder. "I..I-I didn't wanna...*sniff* go back...I miss...you guys...! *sniff*" Sasori patted the blonde's head. "Don't fool yourself." Deidara nodded. Hidan wouldn't let go of Deidara. "I'm not letting you go again, I love you too much." Deidara's gleaming blue eyes stared in to Hidan's serious purple ones. "Really...?"


End file.
